The Way of the Phoenix
Way of the Phoenix was the first source book for the Phoenix Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game and the seventh in the Way of the Clan series. The supplement supports the first edition roleplaying game. Credits * Written by: Patrick Kapera, Ree Soesbee * Additional Material by: Jeff Alexander, Ryan Dancery, Marcelo Figeroa, Scott Gaerin, Ross Issacs, Jennifer Mahr, Jim Pinto, D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux & David Williams * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Cris Dornaus & Ben Peck * Maps: Jeff Lahren * Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear, Steve Hough * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux, John Wick * Interior Layout: Steve Hough Table of Contents The Measure of Mortality (page 4) Fictions about Shiba, The First Oni, Isawa and Shinsei Chapter 1: The Mystic Phoenix (page 8) * The Journals of Ide Amu * Letter from Hiruma Toju * Observations of Agasha Tamori Chapter 2: The Histories of the Phoenix (page 20) * The Jade Champion * Isawa family ** History ** The Kami on His Knees ** Gisei Toshi ** Defenders of the Realm ** Isawa Traditionalism * The Isawa Shugenja ** The Role of Shugenja ** Shugenja and War ** Maho *** The Dark Way *** The Magic of the Nameless Ones *** Roleplaying a Maho-tsukai * The Council of Five ** Position of the Council ** Isawa Dairya ** The Isawa Masters * Festivals * The Isawa Libraries * The Worship of the Fortunes ** The Nature of the Kami * Ancestor Worship ** Beliefs ** Mythology ** The Gods of the Underworld ** The Religion ** The Bushi ** The Peasants ** The Ancestors Shrine * The Shiba family ** History *** The Phoenix Dream *** Shiba's Death ** The Shiba Bushi ** Shiba's Wife, Tsamaru ** The Champion * Shiba and Fu Leng * Prominent Phoenix Battles ** The Battle of Sleeping River ** The Five Nights of Shame ** Battle of the Broken Daisho ** Battle at Fate Gorge ** Battle of the Sun Princess * Path of Man * The Asako family ** Asako's Life ** The Great Secret ** The New Way ** The Asako Today ** The Mysteries of the Asako ** The Asako Secret Chapter 3: Character (page 48) * New Skills. ** Advanced Medicine/Acupuncture ** Cipher ** Research ** Spellcraft * New Advantages ** Bland ** Chosen by the Oracles ** Daredevil ** Elemental Attunement ** Elemental Convergence ** Forbidden Knowledge ** Ishiken-do * New Disadvantages ** Contrary ** Curse of the Kami ** Enlightened Madness ** Forgotten ** Jealousy ** Momoku ** Yogo Curse * Shugenja and the Daisho * Shugenja Taryu-Jiai ** Dueling Procedure * The Schools of Wizardry * The Isawa Tensai School ** Techniques * The Isawa Ishiken (Void) School ** The Realm of the Void ** The Void Apprenticeship *** The First Days ** Playing a Void Shugenja ** Void Spells *** Step One: Attunement *** Step Two: Focus *** Step Three: Release *** The Rings of Void **** Beru Saishome - First Ring of the Void ***** Sense Void ***** Drawing the Void **** Beru Daimome - The Second Ring of the Void ***** Altering the Course ***** Moment of Clarity **** Beru Sanbanme - Third Ring of the Void ***** Kharmic Intent ***** Void Release]] **** Beru Yonbanme - Fourth Ring of the Void ***** Void Strike ***** Void Suppression **** Beru Ganbonme - Fifth Ring of the Void * The Asako Henshin Academy ** Mysteries *** Rank Effects *** Riddles *** The Final Mystery ** The Life Cycle of Henshin * Heritage Tables Chapter 4: Who's Who (page 74) * Isawa Kaede * Isawa Akuma (ancestor) * Isawa Uona * Naka Kaeteru (ancestor) * Isawa Tadaka * Isawa Ijime (ancestor) * Isawa Tomo * Isawa Takao (ancestor) * Shiba Toriiko (ancestor) * Shiba Tetsu * Shiba Kaigen (ancestor) * Shiba Tsukune * Asako (ancestor) * Shiba Ujimitsu * Asako Ingen (ancestor) * Asako Togama * Asako Hanasaku (ancestor) * Asako Oyo * Kitsu Taiko (ancestor) Chapter 5: Character Templates (page 92) * Isawa Fetish Collector * Amnesiac Ishi * Asako Michibiku * Shamed Yojimbo * Corrupted Henshin Appendix 1: The Oracles (page 94) * The Treatise on the Nature of Oracles by Isawa Kaede. * Isawa's Last Wish Appendix 2: The Provinces (page 103) * The Isawa Woodlands * Shiba Castle and the Plains * The Mountains * The Phoenix Clan Armor * The Asako Provinces * Yuki no Onna Appendix 3: Spell Research (page 112) * School Research Libraries. ** Actual Rules ** Rolling Dice * Research Example ** Mokuna's Proposal *** Earth Spell: Crystalline Prison Appendix 4: The Tao of Shinsei (page 115) * The Isawa and the Tao * Uikku * The Inner Way ** History ** Other Teachings ** The Rise of Monastic Shinseism ** Newer New Ways ** Monastic Rules ** Alternate Teachings * Elder of the Temple * Ofushikai, The Phoenix Clan Ancestral Sword Appendix 5: L5R CCG Phoenix Decks (page 121) * "Begone, Vermin!" * "Darkness Incarnate" Phoenix Clan Character Sheets (page 125) Map of Shiro Shiba (page 122) Way of the Phoenix